


Of Duty and Horses

by bramblefae



Series: Tessa of Lothering [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Tessa gets a job and takes up the mantle of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Duty and Horses

Tessa stood leaning on the fence watching the horses.  The Revered Mother’d sent her out here to Sloan’s farm to see if his wife Ardra had any elfroot.  The Chantry’s garden always had some, but with this last batch of Croup everyone seemed to have as winter moved into spring, supplies were low and Ardra had a greenhouse.

Lady Ardra said it would take a bit because she had some other sundries to send back into Lothering, so Tess decided to come watch the horses. She always did when she got sent out here.  There was something so utterly wild and free about these gorgeous animals.

“Tessa, you look tolerably strong.” Tessa jumped when Sloan spoke from behind her.  She turned around to see the middle aged man giving her a bland look and she almost smiled.

“Need me to carry something?” Tess knew that Sloan had hurt his back during the harvest.

Sloan smiled.  “Sort of. I need someone to work in the barns. It’s not glorious work, Tessa. You’ll be shoveling a fair amount of shit. I just can’t keep up with it by myself anymore. But I’ll pay you. And if you’re suited, I’ll teach you to work with the horses a bit.”

Tessa willed herself not to look behind her at the horses. She’d have to talk to someone first.

“Can I come back tomorrow and tell you for sure?”

Sloan nodded. “O’course you can, chit,” he said affectionately.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kelveth spotted Tessa right away when he walked into the Chantry. She was sitting in the back pew, her head down. Even from the back, he could see that there was very little of the child left in her. It was probably time, then. Past time, in reality.

He slid into the pew beside her, his armor clanking against the back of the seat. She spoke softly, without looking up. “Why can’t I do templar training here, Ser Kelveth?”

The question shocked him, although it shouldn’t have. He chose his answer carefully. “Well, to start with, you have to take your vows in view of the Grand Cleric, Tessa.”  He made a gesture with his hand to stay whatever argument she was going to start. “Also, there are people there who can train you to use some of the templar’s more...mage specific skills.” And to watch over you as your body gets used to the lyrium, he thought but did not add.

“I could go to Denerim to take my vows, but you could teach me everything else, can’t you?” She may not look like a child anymore at, what-was she 15 now?, but the plaintive hope in that question reminded Kelveth that she was a long way still from an adult.

He sighed. “Why, Tessa? I have heard often and often how much you want to leave here.”  He knew exactly why, and while part of him swelled with pride and love over her good heart, the rest of him feared that if she didn’t go now, life would stop her from going at all.

She was never a stupid child and he saw when she looked up at him, that her grey eyes looked far older than she did. “You know why, Kelveth. She can’t take care of herself.” Tessa sighed before going on, “Sloan offered me a job.”

Maker damn that man, Kelveth thought harshly before he shook his head slightly. He had probably always known that in the end Tessa wouldn’t leave her mother. And as much as he would like to shake that woman until her teeth rattled for forcing this choice on a fifteen year old girl, he knew also that, Maker willing, he’d be here if Tessa needed him.

“Shoveling the barns, then?” He knew that Sloan was going to have to hire someone, and he also knew Tessa loved the horses.

“He said if I’m suited, he’ll teach me to work with the horses.” Tessa said this with her normal serious expression but her voice held a smile and Kelveth knew she’d already made her decision, she was just asking for his blessing.

“I will teach you what I can, Tessa. But at some point you will have to seek...proper training if you want to join the Order.”  

Kelveth smiled at her. “Being able to work with horses will also be an asset worth learning.”

Tessa rewarded him with a brilliant smile, one that was seen far too seldom. “Thank you, Ser Kelveth. I told Sloan I’d go back up today and tell him one way or another.” and without another word, she stood and left, her path made clear, for now. 

 

 


End file.
